


Where You Are

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, More realistic than fairytale, Romance, Single Parent AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon!Auston and singledad!Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Auston is in his rookie year on the Leafs and didn't know what he was missing until a small kid crawled into his booth at a diner and won him over. Mitch is a single dad who's a big fan of the Leafs and an even bigger fan of feeling normal. He loves his son but he had Asher so young that he never really got a chance to date and fool around and live for himself. Auston makes him feel normal, and Auston and Asher get along so well that he lets himself hope this can all work out. But what exactly is 'this'? What can this ever be?Falling in love is beautiful and breath-takingly wonderful and exhilarating until it's not.





	1. Kind of a Prologue

Mitch may not have liked how he got Asher but his son was his life. Him and his high school sweetheart had clung on too long and things had gotten a little heated when they decided to go to different universities. They were freshly nineteen and they had their whole lives ahead of them and in so many ways their fates looked different. 

 

She wanted to go to the States and he wanted to take his hockey scholarship and make the most of it closer to home. He had stars in his eyes toward the Toronto Maple Leafs and it was his biggest pipe dream. She’d never supported him. 

 

Which is why Mitch had been so devastated when she had shown up at his door with a purse full of positive pregnancies tests and lab results. Mitch had the next nine months to figure out what he was going to do with his life but she took that choice right out of his hands after she’d given birth. This time she’s shown up at the door with Asher all bundled up in a carrier and adoption papers. He could either raise Asher on his own or he’d go into foster care.

 

She left for the States the next day and Mitch turned his room into a nursery. 

 

Mitch never regretted taking Asher in on his own. His parents and grandparents were disappointed but supportive. He did a lot of online classes and his spinster aunt helped him pay for a two bedroom apartment. He worked whatever job he could get and did what he had to to make sure Asher never went without. He had to give up hockey but his son deserved that time with him. He tried his best to be independent and most of the time it worked out but some days were harder than others.

 

This day was starting to gather grey clouds.

 

Asher was almost four now and he could mostly be left to sit and draw and play around on his childproof tablet but it wasn’t an easy fix. Mitch’s bosses at the diner he worked at part time were pretty lenient. They let him put Asher in a corner booth farthest from anyone when he worked when he couldn’t get a sitter. Most times it worked out (the story of his life). But the whole morning Asher had been a fusspot and Mitch had to keep one eye on him the whole shift. 

 

It didn’t help that they were a little busier than usual and a lone customer had taken the booth beside the one Asher was in. But that worry went to the back of Mitch’s mind as he got lost in the shuffle of lunch. Asher usually stayed in place so he wasn’t too worried.

 

o0o

 

Auston kept his cap low as he ate his burger and fries. It was a bit of a cheat day after their loss to the Canucks and he was going to enjoy it. That meant an extra thick chocolate shake and sneaking away from the trainers. As far as anyone knew he was at home moping about his botched OT shot the night before. He hoped he had picked a diner far enough from the usual foot traffic that he wouldn’t get recognized. 

 

Auston sighed at his delicious burger. He would’ve rather tasted victory. _That’s lame even for me_. It wasn’t even a serious game. They were just getting into pre-season and it was too early to be beating himself up this hard. There’d be plenty more time for that in the regular season.

 

He was about to take another bite when a small child climbed up into the booth bench across from him and sat down like he belonged there. He had feather brown hair and dark eyes and a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Auston blinked dully at the kid and wondered what the fuck was going on.

 

“It’s manners to say hi,” the kid stage whispered to him behind a sticky hand. He had carried a plastic cup of water with him to the table and he could see maybe ketchup stains on the side. 

 

“Hi. You’re filthy,” Auston deadpanned. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a wet wipe. He handed it over and the boy put his tongue between his his teeth as he tried to get the mess out from the webbing of his fingers. Auston tapped the corner of his mouth and the kid took a moment to process what it meant before cleaning up there too. “I’m Auston. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” the boy replied once he’d doubled wiped all of himself again. He seemed relatively clean.

 

Auston raised a brow at that. “Technically you came over here first and I introduced myself. It’s your turn.”

 

The boy contemplated this for a moment, head wobbling back and forth. He had the most wild, featheriest hair and it swayed with every movement. “I’m Asher.”

 

“Hi Asher. Do you like to color?” Auston offered.

 

“Duh, who doesn’t?” the boy laughed.

  
  
“Fair enough,” Auston conceded. He dug into his bag and pulled out one of the spare coloring book and crayon boxes from his visit to the children’s hospital that morning. He had gone in to write a check since it was game day and his schedule was strict but he couldn’t bare the thought of seeing sick kids without some kind of gift. He’d bought a bulk ton at the local store and had them send it over ahead of time so he wouldn’t be late to morning skate. 

 

He’d been a little late but that hardly mattered now.

 

Auston slid them across the table but Asher didn’t reach for them. “You can have them.”

 

“Where’d you get them?” Asher asked suspiciously.

  
  
“I saw a bunch of kids earlier. I had enough for all of them and then some extras,” Auston explained easily. He took a bite of his burger and acted like he didn’t care one way or another. He felt a little burst of triumph when Asher took the book and crayons. He flipped it open in front of him and started going through it with a growing smile.

 

“This is a lot of colors,” Asher hummed, fingers dancing over the top of the thirty-two count box.

 

“You can pretty much color anything.” Auston looked around. “You didn’t run away from your parents, did you?”

 

Asher shrugged as he started to plucking out some crayons. “Dad’s working. I’m supposed to sit still and be quiet.”

 

Auston huffed in amusement. “Well you are being quiet, I guess.”

 

Asher nodded and mimed zipping his lips before starting in on the pictures. Auston watched him carefully but eventually went back to eating. He seemed like a decent kid and if his dad was nearby maybe it was good someone was keeping an eye on him. He was clean and well dressed, obviously cared for. He was a cute kid. 

 

“You like chocolate?” Auston offered.

 

Asher nodded enthusiastically. 

 

He tapped his nearly full milkshake. “If you finish your water, I’ll give you some.”

 

He’d never seen a kid drain a glass so fast. True to his word, Auston took Asher’s cup and easily filled it halfway with chocolate. He handed it back over and Asher happily stuck his straw in. He surprisingly sipped at it like it was some sort of treat. 

 

“Does your dad let you have chocolate?” Auston asked, a little afraid of the answer.

 

Asher averted his eyes. “Only if I’m good.”

 

“You’re being pretty good,” Auston reasoned. “If he gets mad, he can get mad at me.”

 

“Your funeral,” Asher tisked.

 

Auston watched the kid color for a while and picked at his fries. He looked around the restaurant but couldn’t catch the face of any of the servers. It had really picked up and they seemed busy. He saw someone who had Asher’s fluffy hair rush into the kitchen but didn’t catch his gaze. 

 

“Does your dad like hockey?” Auston wondered.

 

“My dad loves hockey.” Asher’s brow pinched up and his crayon strayed from the lines. “But sometimes it makes him sad so maybe he doesn’t.”

 

Auston put down his burger. “It makes him sad?”

 

“He used to play a lot. Now he just watches,” Asher admitted reluctantly, nose all scrunched up. He could see some freckles against his pale skin. “Sometimes he plays but he does a lot. He always picks me up from school. He never misses once!” Auston could feel the pride rolling off the small boy. “ _Mamie_ says dad should go do stuff more but dad wants to help me lots. He’s great.”

 

“What does he help you with?” Auston pushed gently.

 

“My ABCs, and counting. I can go real high.” He took a long draw of milkshake and smiled. Auston could see he seemed to have all his baby teeth. “And I can read some. Dad helps.”

 

Auston offered a fry and Asher took it without hesitation. Kid was way too trusting and he should probably tell his parents about it. “Where’s your mom? Does she help?”

 

Asher wrinkled his nose again and somehow those sparkling dark eyes shut off completely. It was as if someone had flicked the light off. It was strange seeing someone so young drop a smile and look older. “I don’t have a mom.”

 

The worst thing he could’ve said spilled out of his mouth. “Everyone has a mom.”

 

“I don’t,” Asher snapped, glaring down at the table. “Dad says I shouldn’t say bad stuff ‘bout her. _Mamie_ and I say she don’t want me, I don’t want her.” He blew a raspberry and said something in French that Auston couldn’t understand but he was sure it was a curse of some kind. “ ‘Sides. I just need dad and _Mamie_ and Poppop. That’s all.”

 

He took a final sip of his milkshake and held the empty cup out. “Can I have more, Auston?”

 

He didn’t quite have a lisp but his tongue seemed to trip up a little on his name. It was endearing. Auston’s heart strings tugged for this kid and he didn’t mind filling up his cup completely this time. 

 

“Thank you!” Asher chirped before going back to his coloring. Auston was about to ask him more about his dad when he felt someone come up on them. A shocked voice made them both jump.

 

“Asher Etoile Marner! What are you doing?”

 

Auston and Asher’s heads both snapped up to stare at the man in front of them. Auston couldn’t stop the way he gaped at the young man. He couldn’t have been any older than Auston himself. He had extraordinarily fluffy hair the color of milk chocolate and these blue eyes that had Auston captivated. He looked young, yes, but he was handsome. If he was honest with himself, the man was kind of his exact type. Even if he looked angry.

 

“What are you doing bothering this customer?” the man scolded Asher, tisking and tossing his head toward the booth behind him. “Go sit down and be good. I don’t want to see you bothering anyone else, understood?”

 

“Yes, Papa,” Asher mumbled as he gathered up his book and crayons. He tucked them into his arms and then grabbed his milkshake, wobbling past them and crawling back into his booth with his bounty. The man, his father, frowned. 

 

“And where did you get all that?”

 

“I’m sorry, that’s my fault,” Auston quickly stood up and then flinched when he realized the height and breadth he had on the man. He hunched to try and make himself smaller but he already felt like a jackass. “I gave him my milkshake and I had the coloring book.” The man didn’t look amused and Auston struggled to explain. “I visited a children’s hospital earlier and I had some extras. I should’ve made him get back in his booth.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, he shouldn’t have been pestering you. I’m usually better at keeping an eye on him but-” Asher’s father paled considerably and dropped the stack of menus he’d been holding. His jaw fully dropped and he gawked at Auston. “Oh my God. You’re...you…”

 

Auston adjusted his cap and felt a little ashamed. He should’ve been yelled at for interacting with a kid while his parent was busy but instead he could see the recognition blinding the young man.

 

“I’m Auston,” he greeted quickly   
  


  
“Yeah you are,” the man breathed out. He wiped his palm on his apron before taking Auston’s hand. He shook it and a smile bloomed across his face. He was flushed but it was a gorgeous smile. “Auston Matthews. Wow. I...I had no idea you’d be here. I should’ve recognized you.”

 

“You were concentrating on your son.”

  
The man looked at said son. Asher was trying to put on his best puppy eyes but his dad wasn’t buying you. “You were bothering Auston Matthews? When you know how much I like the Leafs?”

 

“He was nice and I was being nice too, Papa.” Asher’s lip even wobbled. It seemed his father was a bit of a pushover because he softened. 

 

Auston boldly touched his arm and the man jumped. “Sorry. I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Mitch Marner, Asher’s my son, obviously.” He muttered the last part like he felt stupid. Auston knelt down and started gathering up the menus and Mitch jolted before quickly dropping to pick them up. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. I’m not clumsy, I swear. I just didn’t think it’d be _you_ sitting with my son. I’m-”

 

Their hands met over a menu and Auston felt a real electric jolt up into his heart. His breath caught and he moved his hand but the drag of their fingers made him shivers. It had been a while since someone had affected him. He lifted his head and their eyes met and he swore his stomach bottomed out in the best way. Mitch looked equally helpless and Auston hoped that wasn’t just the hockey worship in his beautiful eyes.

 

“...a big fan,” Mitch finished lamely, dropping his eyes. He cradled the menus to his chest but didn’t get up.

 

“It’s still preseason but if you and Asher want to come to a game, I’d get you tickets,” Auston offered without thinking. Mitch seemed to flutter and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

 

“We couldn’t put you out like that-”   
  


“I’d really like you both to be there, if you want to, I mean.” Shit, now Auston was losing his cool. He chewed the side of his lip but quickly forced himself to stop. Guys liked confidence and this felt like a make or break moment. “I’d like to take you out to dinner, too. If that’s maybe something you’d want?”

 

Mitch’s cheeks flared the prettiest cherry red and he nearly fumbled the menus again. Auston felt like he’d accomplished something.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

"That's a fuck yes," Mitch rasped. Asher made a squawking noise and Mitch was quick to put on a stern expression and point at his son. "And we don't repeat that, Asher!"

Asher hid his grin behind his palm. "Yes, Papa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys response was so AMAZING that I had to write more ASAP! It's kind of a filler chapter for fluff cause things get more serious from here on out, much more gay and romantic, and I can't wait to show you it. If you liked it, let me know!! As always, if you have any requests lemme know too

When Auston came to pick up Mitch for dinner two days later, no one on the team knew what he was up to. He didn’t know if him and Mitch would even like each other and he didn’t want to make a big deal where there wasn’t one. But his mother had raised him right and he wasn’t about to show up empty handed. He wasn’t sure how awkward it would make things but it felt right and he went with his gut.

 

Until Mitch opened the front door and frowned.

 

“Hi.” Auston looked between his gifts quickly and wondered if he was being a creep. “Asher had a sweet tooth so I thought maybe you would too.”

 

Mitch blinked down at his hands and slowly a powder pink blush bloomed across his cheeks. “The chocolate’s for me?”

 

Auston held up the small box. “I’ve had it a few times. It’s good, I promise. I thought it’d be easy to hide for yourself.”

 

“Ash does get into everything,” Mitch conceded with a sweet smile and took the box. Auston finally felt like he did something right as the man smiled down at the box and thumbed at the fancy, raised lettering across the top. Mitch looked up at him from beneath a golden fan of lashes. “And the pillow?”

 

Auston squeezed the giant Toronto Maple Leaf between his hands. It was a big plush of their logo, soft and overstuffed and plenty big enough for a four year old to sleep on. He bit the side of his lip and wondered what to say. He remembered Asher telling him that Mitch had a sour relationship with hockey and he wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to bring it. He thrust it out with a waning confidence. “Kids love pillows. I thought I should bring Asher something too.”

 

“I’ve never seen this merch before. It’s…” Mitch laid the chocolate on the side table with his keys and took the pillow. He squeezed it between his hands and his smile grew. Auston let out a relieved breath. “It’s really cute. I think he’ll love it if I don’t steal it.”

 

“I could get you a bigger one?” Auston offered without thinking. Mitch’s smile split into a smirk and Auston hoped his ears didn’t visibly redden from how badly they burned. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

Mitch tossed the pillow over onto the nearby chair and grabbed his jacket off the hook, chuckling to himself. “Okay, Mr. Matthews, where are we going?”

 

o0o

 

They did that a few times over the course of the next two weeks. There was a natural magnetism between them and they found they couldn’t go very long without texting. A hunger for one another started to build and they hadn’t done more than a few kisses. It wasn’t exactly a sex craving. It seemed just being around each other eased a tension within their chests that they hadn’t realized was there. They went to lunch while Asher was at preschool. They went out for dinner when Mitch’s mom could watch Asher and then Auston offered to come over to his house, help him cook.

 

Mitch had been stunned when Auston had offered staying in and forgetting a sitter. He’d been more than wary as well. He was a single parent and he didn’t like the idea of introducing his child to someone who could easily disappear from their lives. Auston was so easy going, so good with Asher...it was an easy decision to make to say yes. That’s how they started having dinner some nights with Asher kicking his legs in his booster seat and asking a million questions. Mitch had worried that the high energy would drive Auston off but the hockey player was surprisingly cool headed and easy going. His humor was deadpan enough to fly over Asher’s head. Somehow they got along. They had a routine with it after just three weeks - come over, eat, watch a movie, send Asher to bed, have a beer, find some kind of trash TV to laugh at, make out on the couch, then catch the highlights of a game.

 

 _Hockey_. God, The Auston Matthews was in his house. It had taken Mitch a few dates to get over his hero worship and see Auston as a man, as a _suitor_ for fuck’s sake. Kissing him had felt like fireworks. He’d been afraid that it had just been his admiration for the man’s hockey skills but with every meal, every shared smile over an animated movie, every dry humored joke, the worship faded but the fireworks stayed.

 

Mitch let his careful control and logic slip because having Auston around with Asher was giving him all kinds of fluttering feelings that he’d almost forgotten he could feel.

 

Auston felt the same kind of flutters. He’d sit at the table across from Mitch, Asher babbling at his right, and he’d get a warmth in his chest that reminded him of being in Arizona. He never said a word. Only a lovesick idiot would admit they felt something like _family_ with strangers. He tried not to invade in their lives too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay away. He looked forward to every text, every invite, and he hoped Mitch felt some of the same.

 

But each of them kept their mouths shut in fear of ruining this new thing between them with too much emotion too fast. They both wrote it off as spending too much time single. Nothing real could ever happen this quickly. It was just casual dating, that was all.

 

“He’s just a guy I’m seeing, Maman,” Mitch promised his mother over a box of breakfast doughnuts. “He’s nice.”

 

“It’s easy to be around him,” Auston dismissed when Willy and Marleau teased him about disappearing. “He’s nice.”

 

“When am I going to meet him?” Mitch’s mom and Auston’s teammates asked.

 

Auston and Mitch would shrug but silently wonder just how long they could keep it casual.

 

o0o

 

Auston met the third member of Mitch’s little family by accident on their sixth date.

 

“Hey,” Mitch laughed breathlessly as he pulled him inside. A smiling, chaste kiss passed between them and he closed the door. “Sorry, I was running around with the kids.”

 

Auston pulled himself out of the pleasant buzz of Mitch’s kiss with a small frown. “Kids? I thought-”

 

“Rug!” Asher squealed from the hallway. There was a thundering of feet as Asher came running down it with his arms flailing. There was a little bark and then a beagle dog came bowling around the corner. Its clumsy paws clattered on the hardwood and it slid into the wall briefly but that didn’t stop it from speeding off after Asher. “Run, Rug! Run!”

 

“Wow.” Auston watched them go sprinting into the living room, through the dining room, back into the kitchen, and down that same hall. He wondered how many laps they’d done that exact route.

 

“I know. I wish I had their energy,” Mitch laughed. “I can hardly keep up.”

 

“ _Courir_ , Rug! Catch me!” Asher hollered, disappearing around the corner with the beagle whoofing at his heels.

 

“They’re cute as hell, right?” Mitch asked with obvious pride, beaming after them.

 

“You have a dog?” Auston asked dumbly, snorting under his breath. “You have a dog named ‘Rug’?”

 

“His name’s Rug Whiskey,” Mitch corrected, getting another snort. He huffed. “What? We got Rug last year for Asher’s birthday. He named him.”

 

Auston was baffled. “That’s probably the dumbest name for a dog I’ve ever heard.”

 

Mitch sucked his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unamused. “Yeah? You want to go tell that happy little four year old that one of his first words he ever said, the name of his best friend, is a stupid name?”

 

“I didn’t mean-”

 

“Go ahead, here he comes,” Mitch challenged. “Go break that child’s heart.”

 

“Mitchy-”

 

“The same child that sleeps with the pillow that you gave him every single night and cheers for you when we watch games now,” Mitch continued mercilessly. “Go tell him he picked a dumb name.”

 

Auston snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. His stomach twisted and he felt like an asshole. Mitch raised a brow at him and he quickly shook his head without another word.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Mitch tisked. Auston could see the father that had raised Asher and now he knew why he was a stubborn little spitfire. Mitch visibly softened and tilted his head a little, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Have you eaten? I can make you something before we go to the park.”

 

Auston simply took his hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. The silent apology was accepted and sealed with a real kiss. Mouths slotted easily and perfectly together. Just when Auston moved closer to get a taste of those eager lips, Asher made a vomiting noise somewhere behind them.

 

“Ew! Gross! Don’t lick each other!”

 

It was Mitch’s turn to look sheepish.

 

“Go get your coat and Rug’s leash, Asher. We’re heading to the park.”

 

Asher rose up on his tip toes and a happy smile burst across his face. “Is Matts coming to the park too? We can go on the swings! Will you push me, Matts? Pretty pretty please?”

 

“Are you going to keep saying it’s gross when I kiss your dad?” Auston challenged.

 

Asher gave a vigorous head shake, feathery hair flying everywhere. “Pinky swear I won’t!”

 

“Then yeah, Ash, I’ll push you.”

 

Asher high pitched squeal of joy was joined by Rug Whiskey’s happy howl. Mitch put a finger in his ear and gave Auston a scrunched up, apologetic look.

 

“Yeah, they do that when they’re happy,” Mitch said over the ruckus.

 

Auston couldn’t help but think it was insanely adorable watching the pair in their victory screech. “Maybe we can ditch them at the park?”

 

Mitch laughed again, his smile truly reaching his brilliant blue eyes. “No one would take them. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Auston had a rare Saturday morning free. The preseason was coming to a close but he wasn’t giving it his full attention. The season would be rough enough and he let go of his tight control to spend some time with Mitch and Asher while he could.

 

Mitch looked up from his phone when he felt the touch. He was afraid to ruin the moment so he was careful not to move. Auston was watching some kind of war documentary and looking relaxed, eyes half lidded and cheek on his fist on the armrest. They’d both been fairly quiet for a while. Asher was still at preschool and Rug had been put outside to run around while the sun was warming everything.

 

Mitch had tucked his feet idly into Auston’s lap a while ago and forgotten about it. Auston’s hand had started out on his shin but it had slid down. Calloused fingers slid over his bare ankle in lazy circles, tracing the delicate bone and thin skin. Goosebumps cropped up behind his fingers but Auston didn’t seem to mind.

 

Mitch quickly looked back down at his phone before he got caught staring. He tried to concentrate on the article he had up but he couldn’t with such a tender touch making his brain go all fuzzy. He smiled to himself at the feeling of Auston’s thumb gliding over skin. It was absent affection and it sent little giddy bubbles all up into his chest.  

 

Mitch wasn’t sure what about it made him smile so hard but it did. He relaxed further into the couch and sighed silently, a fresh wave of contentment sliding through him. He’d have to get up in at least an hour to pick up Asher but for now he’d let himself pretend that maybe this meant something more than it did.

 

o0o

 

It didn’t take them long to jump into bed together. They entertained the idea of taking it slow but it all went out the window the first night they had alone together. Asher was staying with his grandparents and Auston had gone full out on dinner. They’d went out to a movie and come home hardly able to keep their hands off each other.

 

The sex had been _stunning_.

 

Auston had rolled out of bed a few minutes ago to get a rag to clean them up, and after gone back to pee. Mitch got up and stretched. Every inch of him was buzzing with satisfaction. His thighs and jaw ached in the best way. His foot brushed something and he stepped back to see the mess they’d made.

 

Mitch hummed as he started picking Auston’s clothes up off the floor, pointedly ignoring his own. He organized them and started to lay them out on the least messy side of the bed. He shook out Auston’s shirt and spread it across the blanket to keep off the worst of the wrinkles. He draped them over the edge of the bed and put Auston’s shoes on the floor, stuffing the man’s socks into them. Mitch patted down the jean pockets to make sure Auston’s wallet hadn’t fallen out in their mad scramble and then double checked that his keys were still on his belt.

 

“That’s everything,” Mitch confirmed around a yawn. Auston had practice really early and he knew the man had to leave as soon as he was done. He didn’t want him to forget anything.

 

Auston came out with a pursed mouth. “I don’t want to run off but-” He quieted when he saw the bed.

 

Mitch waved off his concern. “I knew you were in a time crunch. It was great. I have to pick up Asher in a half hour anyway.”

 

“What’s this?” Auston gestured to the bed.

 

“I knew you’d have to head out. Just making sure you didn’t forget anything,” Mitch replied, plopping down to sit on the end of the bed. Auston gave him a strange look and he wondered if he’d done something wrong. Auston walked over and Mitch’s breath hitched as the man’s palm slid under his jaw. His head was tipped up and he was kissed so gently he was sure his heart tripped over itself.   
  


“You’re going to make someone a great wife, Marner,” Auston murmured against his lips. It was an obvious chirp. Mitch laughed and punched him in the shoulder for it but something warm settled in his gut as he watched Auston get dressed.

 

It was a joke, he knew it was, but that didn’t stop something hopeful from blooming deep inside him. It was stupid and he tried to smother it but he couldn’t quite kill it. He made sure to keep it far on the backburner as he kissed Auston goodbye and sent him off.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Mitch’s mom thought it was weird that he folded his clothes on the kitchen counter. It was the largest and busiest surface area he had, besides the floor or his messy bed, so he always made sure it was clean first before he started. He had music playing from the smaller counter and sorted through the baskets to divide up the clothes between him and his son. Asher was down for his nap and he wanted to take advantage of the time.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door and Mitch let Auston in with a smile. “I didn’t want to wake the little guy.”

 

“He’s out cold,” Mitch assured him. He went back to his laundry and tossed a handful of tiny socks into Asher’s basket. He knew Auston was just stopping in between practice and team dinner where they’d go over game footage. He shivered when Auston moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. A kiss was laid over the back of his neck and he laughed. “Hey there.”

 

Auston swayed them to the music and Mitch helplessly swayed along. His smile grew brighter and his chest got all light. Giggles spilled out of him as Auston peppered damp kisses all over his neck. Mitch was turned around by insistent hands and he met heavy lidded eyes, Auston’s full lips twitching up at the corners. He took Mitch’s hands and swayed his hips. It was adorable and Mitch couldn’t help but adore him. He puckered his lips and made a show of shimmying.

 

They both laughed and Mitch pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you.”

 

“Yeah,” Auston sighed. The response was simple but he buried his face in Mitch’s throat and squeezed him. It spoke volumes.

 

Mitch rubbed his back with a faint concerned noise. “Rough practice?” The way Auston sighed and rubbed his face against his throat told him all he needed to know. He dropped a kiss in the athlete’s hair. “Why don’t you take a nap? Asher is.”

 

“Really?” Auston muttered hopefully.

 

“Of course. You’re tired as fuck,” Mitch pointed out.

 

“I came to see you,” Auston protested weakly.

 

“You can nap on the couch and I’ll watch something with subtitles while I finish this,” Mitch insisted. Auston pulled back with a wrinkled nose but he wasn’t having it. “Take off your shoes.”

 

Auston tried to protest but Mitch was already out of his arms and heading down the hall. He returned with a soft blanket and the best pillow from his own bedroom. He dumped them on the couch and then went to turn down the shades to make the living room dark. Mitch turned the TV on, muted it, and put on the subtitles.

 

“I promise the couch is comfortable,” Mitch assured him. It was one of the newer things he owned and it was great for napping. It was even wide enough to fit a full hockey player. The look he gave silenced the rest of Auston’s protests and he shuffled over obediently. Mitch kissed him before pushing down onto the couch. “Stay?”

 

Auston nodded. Satisfied, Mitch went back to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the fridge. He put it on top of one laundry baskets, stayed that basket on the other, and walked back over to sit in front of the couch. He settled in cross legged and put the water bottle behind him where Auston could easily reach. He busied himself laying out the baskets and going back to sorting.

 

A hand dropped on his shoulder and pulled him back to lay a lingering kiss on his nape. He hummed at the simple pleasure. Mitch kept folding and making piles, losing himself in the ritual. He turned around about ten minutes later to find Auston fast asleep and the water bottle drained. Mitch reached back and tucked the blanket further up his broad shoulder, but otherwise let him sleep.

 

He’d wake him up in an hour and half with more water and a light snack. Auston always woke up hungry.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Auston stopped by after a game, high off a win and ready to fuck, but when Mitch opened the door all those thoughts flew right out the window. Mitch’s hair was wild and he looked exhausted. He looked like he’d been wearing the same clothes for two days and he hadn’t slept in twice as long.

 

“Hey,” Mitch croaked.

 

“Mitchy?” Auston hurried inside and closed the door. He took Mitch’s face between his hands and studied his exhausted face. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“Asher’s been sick,” Mitch explained. He had a wet washcloth over his shoulder and his jeans looked ruined from bleach and they stank like lemon. “He’s been throwing up all over the place and he’s in so much pain he hasn’t stopped crying all day. He can’t sleep unless I give him his medicine and he can only have that every four hours and he only stays asleep for like fifteen minutes. He’s just-”

 

Mitch covered his eyes and his lip wobbled. Auston’s heart broke and he quickly drew him into a hug. Mitch choked on a sob and clung to him. Auston laced his fingers through his hair and cradled his head against his shoulder with a soft, comforting noise. The man shuddered against him and he could feel the damp tears soaking through his shirt.

 

“He’s hurting so much and I can’t help him,” Mitch cried, fingers digging in through the thin layer of his shirt. Auston kissed whatever he could reach and rubbed along his back.

 

“Okay,” Auston whispered, cupping the back of his neck. “What do you need to do?”  


  
Mitch’s breath shuddered out of him. “I have to give him a bath and try to get him to bed. I can give him his medicine but I don’t know if it’ll keep him asleep.”

 

“Then you do that,” Auston began, voice more firm. “You get him into the bath and do whatever you need to do to make him comfortable enough to sleep. Is there anything you could make him to help him feel better?”

 

“Hot tea with lots of honey.” Mitch sounded a little more solid as he fed off Auston’s certainty. “It’ll help his throat. Maybe with some Nyquil. They said it was okay to take with his medicine.”

 

“I’ll have it ready by the time he gets out of the bath.”

 

Mitch pulled back with a frown, red eyed and confused. “What? But-”

 

“I’m going to stay,” Auston interrupted. He kissed the protest off Mitch’s lips. “I’ll make him some tea and you get him to drink it. Then I’ll make you something to eat.”

 

Mitch bit the side of a lip and for a second he looked like he was going to cry again. But then he nodded and gave him another kiss and headed upstairs.

 

True to his word, Auston started up a simple dinner of baked garlic chicken and potatoes and the last of the broccoli hiding in the grocery bag at the back of the fridge. He boiled water for the tea and made sure it hard boiled before he poured it into a thick mug and started steeping a bag. He poured a shot of Nyquil as well and took both upstairs. He’d been in Asher’s room a few times to play with him and grab him for dinner so he knew where to go. He could still hear Mitch and Asher still in the bathroom down the hallway so he set the items on the bedside table.

 

He’d have everything ready by the time Mitch got his son to bed and he knew that was all the help he could give.

 

Two hours later, Mitch had gotten Asher to finally sleep and Auston had gotten a full meal into the man. They had put on the TV and Mitch had promptly put his head in Auston’s lap and passed out.

 

Auston sunk into the couch and listened to Mitch’s soft snores though they were almost smothered up by the crap reality TV they had flipped to. He gently pet through Mitch’s hair and thumbed behind his ear. Everything was so soft about Mitch - his hair, his skin, the pink of his lips, the beauty marks he liked to find with his tongue. Even open mouthed, snoring, and clutching an overstuffed Raichu plushie he was beautiful to Auston.

 

Auston pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and carefully laid it over Mitch. The man stopped snoring long enough to give a happy hum before falling back asleep. Mitch’s head shifted and Auston could see his face. Golden lashes and a long jaw that he loved to cradle in his palm and line with kisses.

 

_This is what it’s about._

 

Auston, startled at his own thoughts, nearly jostled Mitch enough to wake him up. That thought had come out of nowhere. His chest got tight and he had the urge to slip away and drive home. He wasn’t sure if Mitch would care but he didn’t want to risk any hurt feelings for some kind of petty, fleeting thought.

 

But...was it fleeting?

 

Mitch felt like a precious, important thing in his lap and he was torn between kissing him and running away.

 

Auston forced himself to push away the thoughts and relax. This wasn’t about him tonight. This was about Mitch and Asher. If Asher woke up he was going to be the one to get him water or whatever he needed to be comfortable and get back to bed. Mitch needed a break and Auston wanted to be there for him.

 

So no, maybe this wasn’t fleeting.


	3. The Serious Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews feed my soul

Mitch knew this kind of conversation was coming. He kept a neutral smile and nodded along, agreed, and tried to ignore how he could feel himself detaching completely.

 

“I’ll be on the road by the end of the month and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. We somehow ended up with all away games for the first part of the season. I think it’s only two home games.” Auston sounded annoyed and he was glaring down at his phone. He missed the cracks in Mitch’s cool demeanor, the tense body language. “I’ve been really lucky this month that it’s all close Canada games. I’ll be in the states for a while.”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Mitch managed to get out. He wanted this conversation to end more than he wanted his next breath past the tight constriction in his chest. A dark part of him wished that Asher would start crying out in the living room from a hurt knee or for food just to have a reason to leave. “We’ll just have to make the most of the month and just play the rest by ear.”

 

Auston gave him a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, of course. Thanks, Mitch.”

 

Auston thumbed under his eye and Mitch’s stomach was so full of dread he could taste bile on the back of his tongue.

 

o0o

 

“Oh God,” Mitch panted as he sprawled out on the soft carpet. His whole body was warm and light and tingly all over. He couldn’t catch his breath and he didn’t care. He didn’t even mind that the lights were on and they were in the living room and they absolutely fucked on both the couch and the armchair. He felt raunchy and absolutely dirty and he loved every second of it. It was even better because Auston was spread out beside him equally as wrecked.

 

Mitch didn’t know how the hell it all started. Well, he knew how it started. They’d gotten back from their date attached at the mouth with wandering hands. They’d pushed each other around a little with the intent of going to the bedroom. The second Mitch’s lower back had hit the couch something had changed. Mitch had moaned maybe a little sharper and Auston had dug his fingers into his hip _just_ the right way.

 

It had happened so wonderfully fast. Mitch had never had someone manhandle him so comfortably or so easily and it turned him on. Auston had dragged him around, thrown him on his knees on the couch cushion, bent him over the back, yanked his jeans down, and finger fucked him with the lube he’d been keeping in his wallet. Mitch had lit up from the tips of his fingers down to his knees at the sheer confidence and need in every motion. It was somehow comforting and sexy and he’d never been turned on so fast in his entire life. He’d moaned shamelessly and spread his denim-hobbled knees as far as he could with Auston’s palm burning a brand on the back of his neck.

 

They’d already fucked once earlier before dinner so he’d been loose. Every minute with a babysitter had to count and they didn’t waste time. Whatever he was paying her was more than worth it.

 

Mitch dug a stuffed toy out from under his back and tossed it aside. He was glad he vacuumed so often as he stretched and all but writhed on the carpet. Everything just felt so fucking _good_. He felt like he was floating or something else cliche. They were both sweating and panting, hair matted to their foreheads and knees shaking a little. They had gone for a hell of a long time. Two rounds back to back, the second one in a similar bent-over-ass-up position but thrown over the chair instead.  

 

Mitch swept his hair back and his jaw hurt from how hard he was grinning. “God, that was good.”

 

“Christ, the way you look bent over,” Auston groaned. He threw his arm over his eyes, wincing at the sweat there.

 

Mitch preened and somehow managed to blush more. “Yeah?”

 

Auston threw his arm off and it hit the carpet with a muted thud. He rolled his head toward Mitch and gave him a look like he was stupid. “Are you kidding me? You’ve got that small waist and when you’re bent over your ass just looks so-”

 

Auston bit his lip and groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked absolutely wrecked. It was so great to see Auston cussing and exhausted. It made Mitch feel a little smug. Especially when he was feeling so wrung out and glowy and just _perfect_ , like he could melt any moment. The AC cooled the sweat slicking their skin but it felt strangely good. He was pretty sure anything would right now.

 

They both needed a shower before Auston went home and Miched picked up his son. Mitch chuckled to himself thinking about how Asher was getting one bedtime story, maybe two, and then Mitch was going to pass out and have a good sleep.

 

They were laying there in the quiet, basking, and Mitch almost missed Auston’s faint murmur.

 

“You’re confusing sometimes.”

 

“Mm?” Mitch rolled his head toward him and cracked open an eye. Auston’s brow was pinched and still a little out of breath but his eyes were closed. “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t know. You’re just...confusing,” Auston admitted in a low whisper like he didn’t want Mitch to hear. “You’re different from anyone I’ve ever dated.”

 

A flare of unease hit Mitch right in the gut. “Well, uh...that sounds kind of flattering, I guess. How am I different?”

 

“I always know where my relationships are going.” Auston finally opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling. “I don’t know where this is going.”

 

Mitch wasn’t sure what to say so he hesitantly reached out for him. Auston lazily snatched his hand and kissed the back of it. The small gesture put him a little more at ease but the giddy butterflies in his stomach had turned to lead.

 

He tried his best not to let it spoil his night but it was already souring.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Something was different tonight. Mitch felt it the moment Auston was inside him. He’d clutched at the man’s shoulders and kissed him, waiting to be fucked, and then something had changed. Auston’s hand had slipped under his thigh, calloused fingers fanning wide over the sensitive skin as he pushed his leg gently back. He was spread so tenderly and he’d realized all the prep had left him dripping and oh-so-easy to slip into.

 

Auston had pressed into him with the softest groan and whispered his name. Their foreheads had bumped as Auston bottomed out within him, hips pressing flush, and Mitch had only been able to breathe out a quiet _oh_.

 

It was different. Everything felt somehow so much more important. Their rhythm was something he wasn’t used to. Auston would fuck him hard for a few thrusts and knock his breath out of him in harsh moans and then he’d slow. He’d bottom out inside Mitch and roll his hips in deep grinds that sent a slow burn of pleasure all the way through him. Before it always felt too intimate to make too much eye contact. He buried his face in Auston’s neck or kept his eyes closed, and it was far easier when he just got bent over.

 

Now Mitch craved it. He clawed at Auston’s shoulders and kept touching their foreheads, brushing their cheeks, and he couldn’t stop _looking_. He wanted to see Auston’s brows pinched up, mouth open in silent groans like he couldn’t believe how good he felt. There was a wild look in his eyes and Mitch loved having all that power above him, between his legs.

 

Auston bit the side of his lip and his gaze went between Mitch’s eyes and his mouth. Heat flickered in Mitch’s gut as he read nothing but pure desire on the other man’s face.

 

“Yeah?” Auston husked, asking so much more than that one word.

 

Mitch stole a kiss and dug his blunt nails into the man’s shoulder blade. “Yeah.”

 

They kissed and it was an uncoordinated, wet mess. They licked into each other’s mouths and didn’t care what it might’ve looked like. Mitch was whining and making all sorts of embarrassing noises but Auston devoured them all. They broke apart with damp gasps.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Auston rasped. He buried his face in Mitch’s throat and let out a shaky exhale that left goosebumps across the man’s skin.

 

“Yeah?” Mitch wanted to tease him but lust had ravaged his voice. “Just for you.”

 

Auston’s lips brushed behind his ear. “Mine?”

 

The whispered word struck through Mitch and he clutched hard at the man. He knew his nails were digging in too hard and they couldn’t move much with his legs curled so tightly around his waist.

 

“Yours,” he swears. It was the easiest word he’d ever uttered, the easiest decision he’d ever made besides choosing to keep Asher.

 

They went twice more that night. Mitch didn’t even come the last time but he didn’t matter. He was tingling all over and riding the high of arousal, letting himself be tossed over the edge of the bed or flipping Auston onto his back to bounce on his cock like it was all he wanted.

 

That _different_ feeling came back. Though Mitch could never say it out loud, he figured out exactly what that feeling was. They were making love. As cliche and stupid as it sounded, it couldn’t have been anything else. It riled Mitch up like nothing else. Those last two rounds he craved Auston whether he could get it up again or not.

 

He wanted Auston close and he didn’t care how he got it.

 

Long after, Auston laid out beside him dozing and worn out. He’d pulled Mitch into his side and he fit well all snuggled up beside him. They were sweaty as hell but they didn’t care.

 

Mitch traced the tattoo on Auston’s collar and his fingers occasionally strayed to the one peeking out from over his arm. It felt different than regular skin, raised but soft. His gaze slid over Auston’s profile and he did his best to memorize every detail, every sensation, every little sigh. Mitch’s chest was tight and he didn’t know why.

 

This felt like last time and his heart was breaking. His emotions were running high and he knew that he was probably blowing everything out of proportion so he kept his mouth shut. Even then he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering up.

 

Auston inhaled sharply and suddenly started rubbing Mitch’s arm again, eyes prying open. He must have fallen asleep for a few minutes. Auston raised his head a little and frowned at him. “You okay, Mitchy?”

 

“Hell yeah,” he lied convincingly. “Just worn out. That was great.”

 

Auston looked pleased and he squeezed the man’s arm. “It was good? Even though you didn’t come that last time?”

 

“Better than good,” Mitch promised. It wasn’t a lie. He knew Auston could go sometimes three times in a night but he could only manage two if things were good. Auston looked amazed and he actually smiled in a way that actually reached his eyes. Mitch’s heart swelled up in his chest.

 

“That’s actually kind of flattering,” Auston admitted.

 

Mitch snorted. “Don’t get a fat head about it.”

 

Eventually Auston rolled himself out of bed and got a damp cloth to clean them up. He managed to stay awake long enough to make sure they weren’t gross before flopping face down into the pillow. He heaved a big sigh and then went still.

 

Mitch smothered a laugh as he watched the man completely pass out on him. He knew Auston got cold easy in the middle of the night so he got the covers and put most of them on the other man. He smoothed the blankets out and then got himself comfortable with his pillows.

 

Once he was sure Auston wasn’t going to wake up, Mitch started petting very gently at the man’s ruffled hair. His fingers traveled down to the soft line of his shoulder blade and traced the sunspots littered there. Everything about him was so mesmerizing.  

 

Mitch needed to remember what this was like. He had to.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Auston was leaving for the season soon. The days were getting shorter. He’d probably only see Auston twice more and then he’d be gone for a whole month. And after that it would only be longer and longer stretches. Whatever they had was new and he wasn’t sure it could survive this stress.

 

Asher had been a nightmare all morning. Now he was up in his room screaming and wailing. Head in his hands, Mitch was unsure what to do. He was frustrated and at his wits end. He felt like a horrible father. He couldn’t get his own son to stop throwing things or come down for lunch. Asher had yelled at him when he’d tried to calm him. It was awful to see his son’s sweet face scrunched and red and _hating_ him in only the way a small child’s tantrum could bring forth.

 

Mitch plucked one of Asher’s tiger plushies off the floor and cuddled it to his chest. It was overstuffed and fat and he got some satisfaction of its yield.

 

Auston had been such a bright spot in his small little life. They’d created this little bubble and now reality was crashing in around him. He was finally accepting that Auston wouldn’t be around a lot and that if they continued this it would only be the beginning of being alone but not. He’d never expected Auston to be an instant fix, he wasn’t stupid. It had just been so nice to be wooed and feel normal - having sex, eat lunch with someone, talk, just hanging out with someone his own age. To kiss someone, to be touched and touched in return. It had been so nice to have someone find him attractive and not mind Asher. And Auston was so good with Asher...

 

It struck him all of a sudden that he was stuck in his mundane life and Auston was a hockey star. Auston was going to be traveling so much and they’d be spending weeks apart from now on, maybe longer. The Playoffs would be the end of them. Mitch picked his head up and looked around with messy living room with fresh eyes. There was burnt breakfast in the sink, the carpet cluttered with toys and broken crayons, and everything needed a good wipe down.

 

MItch loved his son and his life. He loved living near his parents and his coworkers. He loved this apartment even if it wasn’t the biggest or cleanest. They had built their life here. Asher had grown up here. He wouldn’t change anything about it, except for maybe falling in love with a hockey player.

 

Mitch crushed the tiger against his stomach and drew his legs up. He pressed his face to his knees. “Shit.”

 

It was true. _That_ was the feeling he’d been hiding from this whole time. He was in love with Auston after just a month like some stupid high school kid. And now Auston was leaving and could easily stay gone if he wanted.

 

_"You’re confusing sometimes.”_

 

Maybe Auston would find some other server at a diner in the States. One who wasn’t confusing. One who wasn’t complicated. Someone who could put Auston first and didn’t have a kid. Maybe Auston wanted easy and predictable and Mitch’s life wasn’t like that at all.

 

That last date had probably been their last. He’d been right when he wanted to mesmerize how Auston looked beside him. They’d made love, he’d felt it. He’d looked into Auston’s eyes and-

 

“And what?” he scolded himself out loud, the words getting lost in the denim of his jeans. He was being so juvenile about everything. He was falling in love in less than two months like some stupid kid and he hated himself for it. He’d promised himself he’d keep it light and casual and he couldn’t even do that.

 

Mitch refused to believe he was crying.

 

Asher pattered down the stairs a few minutes later. Mitch missed the sound, too busy staring at the floor and wondering where he’d gone wrong. He jumped when he realized his son right in front of him. He quickly wiped his eyes and put the tiger aside. “Hey, Ash.”

 

“I’m sorry for being bad, Papa,” Asher murmured, eyes all red and cheeks ruddy. “Do you still love me?”

 

“Oh baby,” Mitch breathed. He quickly drew him into a hug and kissed his warm cheeks. He cradled him against his chest and Asher shuddered out a breath, out of tears but still worried he was in trouble for being a brat. “Of course I do. I could never stop loving you. You’re mine forever, Ash. Papa’s always going to love you no matter what you do.”

 

Asher pushed away and frowned as he looked at his face. He rubbed his hand over his damp cheek. “You were crying too?”

 

“Daddy’s just sad,” Mitch tried to explain. He’d never want to tell his son about his complicated pain and he smearing Auston’s name would do no good. Asher adored Auston and he wanted that to stay the way it was, even if they didn’t stay together. “I’ll be okay.”

 

Asher threw himself at him and hugged him extra tight. Mitch sighed in relief and hugged him back. He felt a kiss at his ear and it broke his heart.

 

A moment later Asher pulled back with a sheepish look. “I’m hungry.”

 

Mitch smiled and something clicked inside him. He knew this was his life, this little bundle of love right here. Auston would just have to come in second. He made the decision right then that he wasn’t going to let some guy shuffle around his life like this and upend everything.

 

Mitch blew a raspberry on Asher’s cheek to make him giggle. “Anything you want.”

 

“I want nuggets,” Asher stated firmly.

 

“In every shape,” Mitch promised. He pinched both his cheeks and loved the way he smiled. “Go wash your hands and I’lls tart them. DO you want to watch a movie while you eat?”

 

Asher lit up and nodded. “Please?”

 

Mitch booped his nose and his son wiggled. “When you get back, pick one, and we’ll watch it together.”

 

“You’re the best dad ever!” Asher screeched. He flapped his hands excitedly and ran off toward the stairs.

 

Mitch’s heart surged with renewed energy and overwhelming affection. He watched Asher fall a little going up the steps and then galloped on all fours up the rest. Asher was going to grow up so fast but right now his little boy wanted dinosaur and star nuggets and his dad’s attention. That was more than fine with him.

 

It would be okay no matter what happened. Auston or not, Mitch had his family and that’s all that mattered.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Things have taken a bad turn in my life. Told you guys it wasn't a happy ending

“Matts?”

 

Auston blinked slowly and the world came back into focus. His phone was cradled between his hands and he checked it for the hundredth time that night - no new messages, at least not from the person he wanted. He frowned. That couldn’t be right.

 

Willy sighed and leaned against the doorway. Him and Patrick had been waiting on Auston since the press conference had ended. They didn’t know how their teammate had gotten out of it but if Babcock had seen what Willy was seeing he wasn’t surprised the man had just left him alone. Auston was half dressed in his game day suit and his hair had dried wild. He didn’t even have socks on. He was just staring down at his phone with this desperate expression that just broke his fucking heart. Auston could be a real Iceman sometimes but his friends knew better. 

 

Willy knew better for sure. This was heartbreak and he knew exactly who Auston was waiting on.

 

“Auston,” Willy sighed with a heavy heart. “I don’t think he’s coming.”

 

“We’re in Toronto though,” Auston tried to reason. He looked so hurt that Willy felt his own chest ache. “I thought...I sent him tickets and paid for the Uber.”

 

“You send him tickets and offer transportation to every game,” Willy pointed out. The way his friend flinch made him feel awful but it needed to be said. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

 

Auston smeared his thumb over his screen but didn’t respond. 

 

“Have you tried...going to his house? Maybe talking to him in person?” Willy offered hesitantly with a wince. Auston shook his head and he wasn’t surprised. If Mitch hadn’t answered back a dozen texts and hadn’t shown up to any of Auston’s games then that was a pretty solid rejection. Going to his house might be one step too far. He had boundless sympathy for one of his best friends but he couldn’t let this keep going. “You should get dressed. Let’s head back to the hotel. Pat and I will buy you dinner.”

 

Auston tightened his grip on his phone and dipped his head.

 

“For fucks sake, Matts, he’s not coming!” Willy burst. “I can’t watch you fuck yourself up like this. You did everything you could and if he won’t answer you back then he doesn't deserve you!”

 

Willy snapped his mouth shut. Mitch was a good guy and they all liked what they’d heard about him. He’d been good for Auston until this recent development. The whole team had kind of feared this new relationship wouldn’t last the distance and it seemed like Mitch had made a decision without Auston. 

 

Auston took a shuddering breath and everything he wanted to say lay inside that sound. 

 

Willy thunked his head against the door. “I don’t know. Maybe next time he’ll come. Just...get dressed and come back with us?”

 

It took Auston a few moments to get himself in motion but eventually he set aside his phone and started putting on his socks. It was a small step but an important one. Willy went over and got the rest of his suit together to smooth everything along. They’d buy him a steak and do what they could to keep his mind on hockey but he wasn’t sure how successful that plan would be. 

 

He just hoped that Mitch got whatever he wanted out of this and he was proud of himself.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more planned for this but I really really wanted to get this chapter out. I wrote it while I had the flu, I've been in such a slump, so the rest of the chapters will be much more fleshed out and more up to an Emono-standard. So if you enjoy this, let me know!! It'll help me write faster


End file.
